


Rest For The Wicked

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Butts, Dorks in Love, M/M, Playful Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Kylo falls asleep at a most inopportune moment





	Rest For The Wicked

Hux lets Kylo dry him off when they emerge from the shower. It’s nice to let his thoughts drift as he’s gathered into the embrace of a soft bath towel; the only thing that separates their bodies.

 

“Go and lie down on the bed,” the knight says. Hux wants to put up a token protest to being ordered around but he’s tired enough to comply, and besides, such commands often come with perks. But it isn’t until he’s on his stomach with his head resting on the pillow that he understands what Kylo has in mind. It’s all in the way he wordlessly crawls up over him and strokes the back of his thigh.  

 

“Are you sure? I might fall asleep on you.”

 

“You won’t,” Kylo informs him, brimming with his usual confidence. “Not after I get started. Sleep will be the furthest thing from your mind.”

 

“Hmm.” He risks closing his eyes anyway and hides a smile against the pillow when Kylo places his thumbs just so to pry his cheeks apart and warm the spot with his breath. No wonder he’d been so thorough in the shower.

 

Kylo's bragging makes sense too; he was always very enthusiastic with this particular act. Hux feels Kylo's warm breath on his thighs as he places soft kisses up the backs of his legs. Kylo's hands are warm where they knead his cheeks gently. Hux hums contentedly. 

 

Kylo takes his time mouthing at Hux's smooth skin, biting just hard enough to leave little red marks and then covering them with soothing kisses. Hux can't help the little sighs that leave his lips as he lets Kylo attend to him. He enjoys the feeling of Kylo's hands on his skin and feels himself relax further under the careful attention. But when Kylo's finger slips between his cheeks to gently trace his entrance, Hux tenses, arching into the light contact, eager for more.

 

The rough drag of a tongue skims the cleft of his ass and Hux pushes his hips back a little.

 

“Patience,” Kylo says, pausing to kiss the curve of his butocks before nuzzling against it. “Don’t you want me to take my time?”

 

“Mmm… I suppose,” Hux says, “but I know how much you enjoy frustrating me.”

 

Kylo laughs against the back of his thigh. “Only because it’s such a pleasure to go down on you.”

 

Hux hides his face in the pillow but Kylo can no doubt feel the heat that courses through his body at the praise. His partner gives him a reassuring squeeze and continues to plant the softest kisses against sensitive skin, dipping down to let his tongue play at the little divot of his hole. Hux moans a little when Kylo parts sparse curls with his fingers, flicking his tongue out to taste what lies hidden beneath.  Kylo drags his tongue slowly across Hux's entrance. “Mmm,” Kylo murmurs as he continues his slow exploration. “You smell so good.”

 

Hux blushes deeply, knowing how he must look. He expects his ass is flushed with red the same as his face. He can't help it though, Kylo's tongue feels perfect. He enjoys Kylo pushing in just the slightest bit, barely enough to open him up, just enough to tease.

 

“And you taste even better,” Kylo informs him before tickling his hole with the tip of his tongue. Hux squirms, wiggling his bottom in a desperate attempt to get closer to Kylo’s mouth. He feels a soft chuckle right up against his entrance, whimpers a little at the kiss that follows; a vulgar press of pursed lips.

 

Sleep is so far from his thoughts that Hux can’t imagine how he worried he might doze off. His cock is painfully hard against the mattress and his thighs clench and release each time Kylo kisses him there. He bucks his hips a little, prompting another laugh from his tormentor.  

 

“Don’t you dare, you’re coming on my tongue or not at all.” 

 

Hux whimpers when Kylo holds his hips in place so he can no longer grind against the mattress. The slow torture of Kylo's tongue against his hole is maddening. He pushes the tip in and teases with soft, short licks that push Hux into a frenzy. He can't get enough and arches his back to push himself more firmly against Kylo's mouth. The pressure is slowly lessening though and Hux can't imagine why Kylo would be doing that unless it's just to torture him.

 

Kylo’s nose juts into one cheek, as though he’s rolled his head to the side, and Hux sighs.

 

“Why are you stopping? Please! I'm so-” he pauses, his ears picking up something other than his own heavy breath. It sounds suspiciously like faint snoring.  He cranes his neck to look and can't believe what he's seeing.

 

If he weren’t so keyed up he might be laughing at the sight of Kylo passed out and practically snoring into his asshole while repurposing Hux’s buttocks as a makeshift pillow.

 

“Unbelieveable,” Hux mutters, feeling a bit of the tension drain away. But Kylo is warm and the tickle of his breath gives a hint of sensation. Moreover, his knight has been working himself to exhaustion over the past few cycles and if this is an opportunity to sleep then Hux will try to be a gentleman about it. He might as well follow Kylo’s lead. Hux grumbles into the pillow and turns his head to find a comfortable position but it’s a long time before his cock softens and his eyes finally close.

 

He sleeps surprisingly well and he only has one dream. In it, Kylo is running his hands over the long expanse of Hux's back and placing soft kisses along his spine. It's a pleasant dream and he relishes the feeling of warm hands on his body. When the kisses reach the swell of his backside he finds himself rocking his hips slowly into the sheets. The kisses give way to the tip of a nose pressed between his cheeks and he moans softly into the pillow. Soon after, he feels his cheeks being spread a little more to allow soft lips access to his most secret place.

 

“Ah!” He pants softly as the kisses turn into gentle licks. It's a very good dream and he doesn't want it to end but he can feel the illusion breaking and he desperately tries to cling to it.

 

“Kylo,” he mutters.

 

He’s answered by an affectionate nip against the underside of his cheeks. As the haze of sleep lifts and the sensations grow stronger he realizes that Kylo is, against all odds, finishing the job.

 

“Oh… gods…. How long was I--”

 

“Shhh.”  Those comforting lips return to caress the spot, planting kiss after sweet kiss right up against the furl of his entrance. He closes his eyes and gives himself over to it, letting Kylo take his time nuzzling and licking Hux towards his climax. The work is languid and infinitely pleasurable. When the tip of Kylo’s tongue works it’s way back in he curls his fingers in the sheets and moans so loudly he has to hide his face in the pillow again.

 

Undaunted, Kylo kneads his buttocks, spreading warmth from head to toe. Hux pistons his hips once, unable to help himself, and Kylo meets him with an intensity that takes him off guard-- as though he means to claim every centimeter of flesh as his own.  

Kylo's mouth is no longer soft and teasing but intent and hungry. He redoubles his efforts with every broken cry that leaves Hux's lips. Rather than teasing his entrance as he had done before, he presses firmly so his tongue slips inside enough to have Hux bucking his hips back and calling Kylo's name.

 

“How's that?” he says against Hux's hole, licking a broad stripe over it as he massages Hux's thighs.

 

“Mm, Kylo, please! I'm so close already,”The words come out in broken pants.

 

Hux can feel Kylo smile against his most intimate place and it's more intensely arousing than he would have expected. Without warning, Kylo pushes his tongue inside again, deeper than before.

 

Hux groans into the pillow, helpless to slow the crest of his orgasm. He comes untouched, Kylo’s tongue lavishing him with attention as he cries out in relief. Kylo’s mouth softens again, kissing him over and over to bring him down with care.

 

It’s a long moment before Hux can trust himself to speak. Little aftershocks of pleasure ripple through his body. He feels as though he might float away in the afterglow.

 

Kylo touches his back, runs a hand over his thighs again, caresses the swell of his ass.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, “you okay?”

 

Hux can't formulate an answer without fear of his voice breaking. He feels exhausted but pleasantly so, boneless and heavy against the sheets. Kylo continues to stroke his back, hand moving to his hair after a moment, scratching his scalp gently. Hux sighs and pushes into the touch. He can barely summon the energy to move but he manages to find enough to curl himself against Kylo's chest. His body still buzzes pleasantly with post-orgasmic haze and there's nothing he'd rather do than sleep.

 

“Kylo,” he murmurs before drifting off again.

 

“Hm?” The knight encircles him in his arms and pulls him close with such possessive intent that Hux’s heart gives a weak little flutter.

 

“Wake me up that way more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> First title attempt was "Sleeping Booty"


End file.
